


Good night.

by Duckyfucky



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: And so rushed, It's so short tho, Leaving, Leaving Home, M/M, Sad, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyfucky/pseuds/Duckyfucky
Summary: They both knew there was no love between them. It was only a matter of time before one of them left, and Tyler knew Josh won't be coming back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It feels so rushed to me, but I just wanted to write this before I forgot it.

This is it, Josh thought, this is the night I'm leaving. He decided he needs to go someplace new, someplace where he could have a fresh start.   
A fresh start without Tyler.  
I mean, it was all great when they began dating a few years ago. They kissed, the fucked, they did everything. But now there was nothing left. Only awkward hugs and cold kisses. The last time he heard an "I love you" was six months ago, and even then Tyler was drunk and didn't know what he was talking about. He threw everything he owned into a backpack, before zipping it closed and throwing it over his shoulder. He didn't pack much, only a few clothing items, a charger, and a photo of him and Tyler. It may be hard to stay here, but it's even harder to leave. He made his way downstairs, hiding away his backpack near the door. He took a seat next to Tyler on the sofa, who was watching some stupid anime about figure skating.  
"Hey," Josh spoke. He received a small hum from Tyler.  
"I'm going out for the night." No response.  
"I love you. Good night." Tyler turned his head in surprise, gazing at Josh.  
"Okay," Tyler mumbled out after a few seconds, shocked. He didn't know what else to say.  
"Can you please just... say it back? Even if you don't mean it, just for the last time." Josh pleaded. He wanted to hear it for the last time.   
"Why?" Tyler was getting confused, shifting his body towards Josh. They both knew there was no love between them. It was only a matter of time before one of them left, and Tyler knew Josh won't be coming back. But why ask him this?  
"Please?" There was something in Josh's eyes, something sad and broken.  
"Won't it just hurt you more?" Josh just shook his head, feeling his eyes getting glossy, "No, it won't." Of course it is, and he knew it.  
"Okay."  
Josh promised he wouldn't cry.  
"I love you," Tyler whispered. He got up from the sofa and wrapped Josh up in a hug. Suddenly Josh broke down crying between his hands, head on his shoulder.  
Tyler kissed the top of his head before letting go of him. He watched Josh pick up his backpack and turn around. He watched him open the door and step outside in the rain, letting a gust of cold wind into the apartment. Watched him walk away into the darkness, never seeing him again.  
"Good night."


End file.
